Electronic devices such as portable computers typically include a housing having an upper portion and a lower portion, which may also be respectively referred to as a lid and a base. The lid and the base may be connected by a hinge. The base typically contains components such as printed circuit boards, disk drives, a keyboard, and a battery. The lid typically contains a display. When the portable computer is in an open configuration, the lid may be positioned substantially vertically and substantially at a right angle with respect to the base such that the display is visible to the user of the portable computer. When the portable computer is closed, the lid lies substantially flat against the base. The closed configuration protects the display and keyboard and facilitates transport of the portable computer.
The design of hinges for portable computers presents certain challenges. In this regard, it is generally desirable to include a clutch mechanism in a hinge assembly that holds the lid at a selected angular position with respect to the base while still allowing for easy manipulation of the lid relative to the base. A hinge with an overly stiff clutch mechanism may require a user of the portable computer to use undesirably large amounts of force to pry apart the lid from the base. Stiff clutch mechanisms may resist opening to such an extent that the entire portable computer will be lifted upwards if a user attempts to open the portable computer by lifting the lid using only one hand. To address these concerns, clutch mechanisms may be made that are less stiff. Although clutch mechanisms designed in this manner may facilitate opening of the portable computer, they may not always prevent unintended movement of the upper housing relative to the lower housing.
Further, in the production of portable computers, compact design thereof is frequently sought after. In this regard, even relatively small components are undergoing scrutiny in terms of the size thereof.